Staffel Drei
Die dritte Staffel von Glee wurde in den USA das erste Mal am 20. September 2011 auf dem Sender "FOX" ausgestrahlt, in Deutschland am 04. August sowie dem 01. September 2012 auf dem Pay-TV Sender "RTL Passion" in zwei Marathon Ausstrahlungen. Die Ausstrahlung im deutschen Free-TV startete am 06. August 2012. Sie beinhaltet 22 Episoden. Die Staffel folgt dem Glee Club zu den Sectionals, Regionals und Nationals, die sie zum ersten Mal allesamt gewinnen. Des Weiteren werden neue Charaktere wie Sugar Motta, Sebastian Smythe und die Gewinner des Glee Projects Damian McGinty als Rory Flanagan, Samuel Larsen als Joe Hart, Alex Newell als Wade "Unique" Adams und Lindsay Pearce als Harmony eingeführt. Harry Shum Jr. (Mike) und Darren Criss (Blaine) werden zu Hauptdarstellern, wohinegen ihre Charaktere in der zweiten Staffel noch wiederkehrende waren. Jessalyn Gilsigs und Mike O'Malleys Rollen Terri Del Monico und Burt Hummel werden zu wiederkehrenden Charakteren herabgestuft, wohingegen sie in den vorherigen Staffeln noch Hauptcharaktere waren. Terri wurde dabei komplett aus der Serie geschrieben. Handlung Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt und für manche der Glee Kids wird es das letzte an der McKinley High sein. Kurt und Rachel überlegen, was sie später machen wollen und haben dafür ganz genaue Pläne, wohingegen Finn allerdings noch keine Ahnung hat. Quinn und Lauren haben den Glee Club verlassen und Blaine wechselt an die McKinley, um bei Kurt zu sein. Kurt möchte als Schülersprecher kandidieren, wobei ihm Brittany hilft. Burt tritt gegen Sue an und an der Schule wird "West Side Story" aufgeführt, wo einige der Glee Kids um die Hauptrollen konkurrieren. Mike bekommt Ärger mit seinen Eltern, weil sich seine schulischen Leistungen verschlechtert haben. Sein Vater meint, das liege an Tina und am Glee Club. Ein neuer Ausstauschschüler kommt an die McKinley. Er wohnt bei Brittany die denkt er sei ein Kobold. Währenddessen kandidiert Burt gegen Sue im Kongress. Die Glee Kids bereiten sich auf die Aufführung von "West Side Story" vor und Blaine besucht seine Freunde an der Dalton Academy, wo er lernt das neueste Mitglied Sebastian kennenlernt. Sue startet eine schmierige Kampagne, um ihren größten Konkurrenten für die Position im Kongress auszuschalten. Puck hat einen neuen Schwarm und Will und Shelby starten einen Wettbewerb gegeneinander. Als die Wahl des Schülersprechers zu Ende geht, wird jemand beim fälschen der Ergebnisse erwischt. Finn versucht weitere Mitglieder für den Glee Club zu rekrutieren, dabei macht er Sam ausfindig und überzeugt ihn, zurück zu kommen. Die New Directions bekommen zwei Angebote aufzutreten, jedoch beide am selben Tag und zur selben Zeit. Sam tritt dem Schwimmteam bei und versucht dabei Mercedes wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Finn möchte zur Armee und Will möchte Emma fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Kurt und Rachel erfahren, ob sie es an die NYADA geschafft haben und Sam und Mercedes kommen sich näher. Rachel erzählt Kurt und Mercedes von Finns Heiratsantrag. Wills Wochenaufgabe für die Kids ist "Spanische Songs". Dabei bekommt er Hilfe von David Martinez, dem Spanischlehrer der Abendschule. Der Glee Club soll zum Valentinstag Liebeslieder singen und Rachels Väter kommen zu Besuch an die McKinley. Sebastian versucht Rachel für einen Sieg bei den Regionals zu erpressen. Finn und Rachel machen einen bedeutsamen Schritt in ihre gemeinsame Zukunft und Will bekommt einen neuen Verbündeten. Blaines Bruder kommt zu Besuch an die McKinley, Quinn sitzt nach ihrem Autounfall im Rollstuhl, wodurch sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Artie entwickelt. Will macht sich Sorgen wegen der Zukunftspläne seiner Schüler. Ihm kommt eine Idee, wie er ihnen dabei helfen kann. Ein Mitglied eines gegnerischen Glee Clubs taucht an der McKinley auf, um sich Ratschläge von Kurt und Mercedes zu holen. Die New Directions ehren Whitney Houston, indem sie ihre größten Hits covern, währenddessen kommen Will und Emma ihrer Traumhochzeit ein Stück näher. Für Kurt und Rachel steht die Bewerbung für die NYADA an und auch Puck trifft eine wichtige Entscheidung für seine Zukunft. Als Schülersprecherin muss Brittany den Abschlussball organisieren und als die Nominierten zur Abschlussballkönigin und -könig bekanntgegeben werden, beginnt auch schon der Wahlkampf. Während der Schulabschluss immer näher rückt, proben die New Directions intensiv für die Nationals. Als Tina sich dabei eine Kopfverletzung zuzieht, wird die Welt in ihren Augen auf den Kopf gestellt. Die New Directions fahren zu den Nationals nach Chicago und treten dort erneut gegen Vocal Adrenaline an. Außerdem müssen sie sich vor dem VIP-Jurymitglied Lindsay Lohan behaupten. Der Schulabschluss ist erreicht und die Abschlussklasse erinnert sich an Vergangenes, setzt sich mit der Gegenwart auseinander und betrachtet die Zukunft Wichtige Ereignisse *Santanas Outing. *Die Zwölftklässler der New Directions machen ihren Abschluss: Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel und Santana sowie ihren Zukunftsplänen nach dem Abschluss. *Sues Schwangerschaft. *Die Rivaltität zwischen Sue und Roz. *Shannon - Cooter Beziehung und der häuslichen Gewalt von Cooter gegenüber Shannon. *Quinns Veränderung nach den Sommerferien: Beitritt bei den Schnallen und Umstyling. *Quinn versucht Beth von Shelby zurückzuholen. *Puck - Shelby Beziehung. *Mercedes, Santana and Brittany verlassen die New Directions und treten den Troubletones bei, die Rivalität der beiden Showchöre, die endet, wenn die Troubletones die Sectionals verlieren und wieder bei den New Directions integriert sind. *Rachel und Kurt versuchen auf die NYADA zu kommen. *Mercedes - Sam Beziehung und Mercedes - Shane Beziehung sowie dem sich daraus ergebenden Sam/Mercedes/Shane-Liebesdreieck. *David Karofskys Selbstmordversuch. *Quinns Autounfall. *Quinn - Joe Beziehung. *Finns Angst, keine Pläne nach dem Abschluss zu haben. *Pucks Angst davor, den Abschluss nicht zu schaffen und als "Lima loser" zu enden. *Die Weiterentwicklung der Kurt - Blaine Beziehung, Brittany - Santana Beziehung, Rachel - Finn Beziehung und Emma - Will Beziehung. *Blaine, Joe, Rory und Sugar treten den New Directions bei. *Sebastians Versuch Blaine Kurt wegzunehmen und die New Directions zu zerstören, was zur Rivalität zwischen den New Directions und den Warblers führt. *Die Heiratsanträge: Finn an Rachel und Will an Emma. *Die New Directions gewinnen zum ersten Mal die Nationals. *Die verwehrte Unterstüztung von Mike Chang, Sr. für Mikes Traum, Tänzer zu werden. . *Blaine wechselt an die McKinley. Trivia *Das ist die einzige Staffel, in der Finchel ununterbrochen zusammen sind. *Blaine, Kurt und Rachel verloren ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Sam verlor seine entweder vor oder während der Staffel. *Die New Directions erreichten mit 16 eine noch nicht da gewesene Anzahl an Mitgliedern. *Brittany und Santana trugen in jeder Episode ihre Cheerios-Uniform. *Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Heather Morris, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Naya Rivera, Mark Salling und Harry Shum Jr. kamen in allen Episoden vor. *Jane Lynch ist der einzige Hauptcharakter, der in der Staffel nicht singt. *Das ist bisher die einzige Staffel, in der kein Episodentitel den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet. Cast Episoden :Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Das Purple-Piano Project' 'Einhornpower' 'Das Maria-Duell' 'Irisch was los' 'Love Side Story' 'Böse Klatsche' 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' 'Galaktische Weihnachten' 'Will will' 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?' 'Spanisches Blut' 'Gorilla mit Herz' 'Auf dem Weg' 'Im Schatten des Bruders' 'Saturday Night Glee-ver' 'Houston, wir haben ein Problem!' 'Am Ende aller Kräfte' 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' 'Menschliche Requisite' 'And the winner is...' 'Zukunft voraus' Kategorie:Staffeln